Hound
There is very little information on Hell Hounds as of yet, but here is what has been figured out. *They arrive in packs (mostly 2-3, although there has been encountered packs of 5). *You know they are about to attack by hearing heavy breathing and growling. *When they spawn somewhere near you, they seem to know where you are and move towards you. (Unlike for example spiders who need to see you first) So if you set up a permanent camp somewhere, you may someday be attacked by a pack even if you don't leave the camp. *They evolve the longer you survive. *Eventually some will become combustable red hell hounds that will drop red gems. *They will stop to eat any kind of Meat that is on the ground near them (Like other "Meat Eating" Creatures). *Hell Hounds will spawn in all the biomes, however they seem to spawn less in swamp biomes. *Normal ones do ~20 damage *Hell Hounds will attack any mobs that agro them, by way of proximity, making bees an effective distractant. *Hell Hounds are almost guarunteed to spawn within' the first 2 - 6 days. Most commonly spawn around 3 or 4 It seems if you attack them quickly enough with a spear you will be able to take on 2-3 with no problem. Don't wear log armor against the red ones as they burst into flames when they die. A (somewhat risky) way to protect your camp against them is to place multiple Bee Boxes around it. The Hell Hounds will often attack the bees instead of you and get swarmed and killed as a result. It's a risky strategy though, since the Red Hell Hounds can easily burn your camp down when they die. Another way to protect yourself from them is, stay around Beefalos when you hear heavy breathing and growling. When they chase after you run as far as possible and they'll start attacking the Beefalos, they will team up on them and kill them easily and the hounds may take a few beefalo with them by means of red hell hounds. This also works when near a Treeguard. They will sometimes attack it instead of you and the Treeguard will usually take them out with one swing. Running is useless, as they are ridiculously faster than you. By dropping meat, they are pathetically easy to kill, as they will go for the meat, and no matter how many times you attack them, they will ignore you. Common Drops: Monster Meat, Hound's Tooth . Red Hound Sometimes along with with the regular Hell Hound pack might come another type of Hell Hound (not more than 1 of them at a time, for now, needs further investigation) distinguished by its reddish color and ability to combust after death that might burn your camp down. They also drop a Red Gem (a rare drop) that can be further used to craft an Amulet which can revive you upon death. Trivia * Sometimes Hell Hounds will just idle as seen in the picture on the right and will not hurt you, this was managed to be done by hitting it with the fist since my weapon worned out (maybe). Yet I encountered an idle Hell Hound by its own. Hitting the monster again didn't change anything. *An easy way to avoid taking damage is to strafe left and right in a zig-zag shape (as seen in the video) even if they can out run you, the same idea also works with a Tallbird. Category:Monsters